Elvis Smoth Jokes
The jokes happened in November of 2010, in Corleone Mansion. It was about the obese mobster Edwin Smoth of Cuneo Family, lol. The jokes were quite funny and popular. Vito: Ok guys who wants to hear an Elvis Smoth joke? Corleone Family: ME!!! Vito: Ok... Elvis Smoth so fat he needs cheat codes for Wii Fit Plus! (All laugh) Fredo: H-hey, I got one, I got one. Elvis Smoth so fat when he dies in Call of Duty, the player gets 50,000 points and 50 person kill streak. Lol. (All laugh) Hagen: I got one: Elvis is so fat when he sat on the Ipod...HE MADE THE IPAD!!! YEAH!!! (All laugh) Clemenza: Cool, but Smoth is so fat: Every time he turns around it's his birthday. Yay! (All laugh) If you stand behind him, you don't have to give him any presents. Genius I am. Michael: Yeah? SMOTH IS SO FAT! Last time he saw 90210... was on a scale! LMFAO. (All laugh) Vito: Or Elvis's so fat, he occpuies Cuneo Mansion all by himself! Everything was crashing! (All laugh) Hagen: Elvis Smoth SO FAT! He needs to be baptized at Sea World. (All laugh) What I'm trying to say is - Smoth's an whale... Freaky Willy: Well, Elvis is so fat, he's bigger than map of all Call of Duty games. (All lols) Clemenza: When Dracula sucked Smoth's blood, he got diabeties! (All lol) Fredo: Um, uh... Smoth's so fat... uh, um, he is on the both sides of the Cuneo and the Falcone family tree. XD (All laugh) Vito: Lol. I got one: Elvis Smoth is so fat! He wears two watches, one for the time other each time zone he's in. Lol. (All lol) He's now an national landmark. XD Pennino: I got one: SMOTH IS SO FAT! He doesn't need the internet, he's already World-wide. (All laugh) Sonny: I got one, I got one! Elvis Smoth's soo fat, he is soon gonna look unattractive and gonna get diabeties. XD. (Everyone stare at him in silence) Vito: That was horrible! Get your butt to your room! Sonny: But father I- Vito: TO YOUR ROOM! (Grabs Sonny by throat, kicks his bowls, and throws him in the room and locks him up with chains) Now be QUITE!!! Vito: Where were we? I know one: Smoth is so fat, the sorting hat put him in the house...of pancakes! (All lol) Tessio: Oh Smoth is so fat when he made an PS3 account, the entire PS network crashed! XD (All lols.) Hagen: Smoth is so fat, when he climbed in an monster truck, it became an low rider. (All: Cool.) Nicky: Yo guys, I heard you like doughnuts. So we put an doughnut inside of your doughnut. Michael: Elvis so fat! When he asked for an water bed: They put an blanket over the Atlantic Ocean. (All laugh) Rocco: Elvis's so fat! I took a picture of him last christmas, and it's still printing. (All laugh) Trapani: Elvis's so fat, when he died, he broked the stairway to Heaven. (All lol) A lot of paperwork thanks to that fat, dead, Smoth! Pennino: No, wait, Smoth is so fat: He makes Fat Boner's family look skinny. (All Rofl) Tessio: Is that even possible? Vito: I don't know, lol. Sonny: (Knocks on office door somehow) Vito: How did the punk got out of an chained door? SONNY, STAY OUT! Sonny: No, please dad, I won't fail this time. I got a good one, I promise. Vito: (Sighs) Shall we let him in? Clemenza: Yeah, I guess. He must have a good one this time. Vito: Ok... come in Sonny. Sonny: Ok... here it goes: Clemenza's so fat when he farts... everyone dies! XD. (All stare at him) Hagen: Good joke Sonny. Except you said Clemenza instead of Smoth. Lol. Clemenza: (Gets up all angry) Sonny... I'm gonna- Sonny: No, SORRY! (Runs down to basement and locks himself up with chains forever) Clemenza: Lol, I didn't even have to break a sweat, XD. Stupid punk... Domenico Von Crane: I got one; riddle me this: What's stupid, fat and big-s evil? ELVIS SMOTH! (All laugh) Vito: Great joke, but I have one: Elvis Smoth is so fat, when he's climbing the ladder, he breaks it! (All laugh) Domenico: Oh, I have one: when Elvis was set on a diet, he ended the world hunger! Category:The Godfather Category:Ideas Category:Puns, quips, jokes